Surprise Sparring
by Palmtop Taiga
Summary: A cute little Terra and Aqua one shot I wrote.  Romance, no lemons or anything though, just a bit fluffy.


**Hello! Taiga here! I haven't gotten to write much lately aftr being in the hospital and what not, but I'm okay now and ready to go! (If you care) Well just as an FYI the italics represent her thinking because she is thinking about the moment to herself. She is remembering it and picturing it, kind of thinking it, to herself. That is also why the POV changes to first person when it goes to italics.**

Aqua sat on the ledge by the waterfall, letting the cool mist cover her face. She swung her legs idly as she tuned out of the world and let her thoughts consume her. She was remembering the last time Ven, Terra and she had stood under this same sky. That was the night she had given them their Wayfinders, the magic trinkets that were reminiscent of the Paopu fruit. They had left a little while after they had each gotten their Wayfinders, but Aqua had come back later that night and sat in this same position for what seemed like hours when Terra came. She had been worrying about the test they had tomorrow and hadn't heard him approach, only noticing his presence when he plopped down next to her.

"_What are you doing?" Terra asked looking at my face. _

"_I can't sleep, I'm worried about tomorrow," I admitted to him. The moonlight was illuminating his tanned face in a way that sent flutters throughout my stomach. The worry in his eyes was evident. I hated making him worry. "I know both of us will pass, but on the off chance one of us fails what will happen with our friendship?" I asked him. _

_Something flashed in his eyes, looking like hurt, but he hid it before I could identify it._

"_Well do you want to spar a bit more?" he inquired, looking mischievous._

"_Okay…" I replied cautiously. That look of mischief was putting me off. He grinned, stopping my heart, before jumping into the shallow pond the waterfall bled into. I hesitated for a second before also jumping in. A pair of strong arms caught me and set me on my feet. We walked to the large area we used as a practice ground._

"_Ready?" he asked me, poised to draw his keyblade._

"_Ready," I said and summoned mine._

_We jumped at each other in the same moment, our keyblades clashing against each other, causing sparks to fly at where they had collided. We jumped back and I went in for a strike. He blocked, evading the blow easily. It continued like this for a while; me attacking, him easily evading._

_I moved in once again to strike, and he blocked it. Our keyblades pushing against each other created an 'X' between us. I glared into his eyes and he simply gazed into mine. He suddenly moved forward. I thought he was attacking and went to move my keyblade into a blocking position, but before I could his lips pressed to mine, soft as rose petals. I blinked my eyes slowly then simply closed them, savoring the felling and the alluring taste of our connected mouths. He parted his lips and a small moan escaped him, causing warmth to spread through my body, driving me crazy. I lost all control of myself; I leaned into him, hands resting on his chest. I moved my tongue into his mouth as we continued to kiss, and he did the same. He put his hands on my cheeks and deepened the kiss. We pulled away for air, but we're still oh so close together, our foreheads pressed against one another. That moment that had seemed so momentous, so life-changing, had lasted only a few seconds in reality. Terra closed his eyes and smiled contentedly._

"_Whether we both pass, both fail, or only one of us passes while the other fails, we won't be friends afterwards," he whispered. I felt tears spring to my eyes, but before I could even take a breath to reply he continued, "We can't be friends after this. There would be no way I could hold myself back after letting even that small amount out. I don't want to be just friends anymore Aqua, I like you as more, much more."_

_I took a breath, tears still threatening to spill over, but for a different reason this time. I drew in a breath, and suddenly the tears spilled forth. They rolled down my face silently. Terra opened his eyes and looked at me._

"_D-don't worry Terra, I'm just, Just so hay I just c-can't…" I managed to get out. He gripped me in a hug that I returned without hesitation. We stood there for hours, just rocking in each other's arms beneath the heart shaped moon._

Aqua was drawn out of her memories by a light splashing noise. It was the waterfall feeding into the pond, splashing with more pressure than usual. She stood. Aqua jumped of the ledge, enjoying the sentiment, knowing that no arms would catch her this time, but she could pretend they were there, waiting for her just as they had that night until she hit the bottom.


End file.
